Hate to Love You
by Boogermeister
Summary: Ryou and Yugi planned to make Yami and Bakura friends, but they didn't know why they 'hate' each other.


This is the first fanfic I ever wrote several months ago but I forgotten all about it until a few weeks ago.

Couple pairing-**Yami x Yami Bakura**

Hate to Love You by **Boogermeister**

"Ryou, we have to find a way to get Yami and Bakura to be friends without killing each other," said Yugi. He and Ryou were in his bedroom. Ryou sighed.

"I know, but what can we do?"

"I have an idea," said Yugi. "Tomorrow, you and Bakura will come into my room which me and Yami will be here. But Yami and Bakura won't know what's happening. Understand?"

"That sounds great, Yugi," said Ryou. "But what will happen next?"

"We'll leave the room and place a chair under the doorknob so they can't leave."

"Are you sure about this, Yugi?" asked Ryou.

"Trust me on this, Ryou."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, in Yugi's room, Yami was reading a book while Yugi stared out of his window. Yami glanced up to his hikari from reading. "Why are you looking through the window, aibou?" asked Yami.

"Just feel like it," Yugi shrugged. Yami sighed and returned to his reading. Yugi continued to stared out of the window for a while, then noticed a couple of white-haired guys coming towards his house. He walked out of the room and went downstairs to go to the front door as soon as the door bell rang. Yugi opened the door.

"Hi," greeted Yugi. "Please, come in," Ryou and Bakura walked in.

"Why are we here?" Bakura grumpily.

"I told you, 'Kura," said Ryou. "We're here because Yugi's gonna give us some rare cards."

"Come on, it's in my room," said Yugi and they went upstairs to his room. They entered the bedroom and Bakura saw Yami as Yami looked up fom his book.

"What are you doing here, tomb robber!?" Yami said angrily as he got up from the bed where he was reading.

"I was just about ask you the same thing," sneered Bakura. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other and Yugi slyly winked.

"No, wait. It's in the living room." Yugi said as he turned around and left. "Ryou, can you help me out?" he callled out.

"Okay, Yugi," said Ryou as he left and closed the door.

"I don't have time for this!" spat Bakura as he turned on his heels and reached for the doorknob. "I'm leaving!" But, the door won't open. Bakura got frustrated and furiously tried to open the door again.

"Don't tell me you can't open a simple," Yami scoffed. He walked up to Bakura. "Let me open the door." Bakura glared at him. "Fine." Yami turned the doorknob, but the door still won't open. "Great. Ryou and Yugi must have been behind this."

"What makes you say that?" said Bakura, annoyed.

"We were left alone together. They probably want us to talk." Bakura chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "Okay, let's talk," he whispered in his ear. Yami moaned softly. "I hate to pretend to hate you, Bakura."

"I hate to pretend to hate you, too" Bakura purred as his hands went under Yami's shirt. Yami inhaled sharply. He turned around and kissed Bakura on the lips. Bakura parted his lips, allowing Yami's tongue to explore inside of his mouth. Bakura's tongue explored Yami's mouth as well. They pulled away from each other to breathe heavily.

"Why don't we lay on the bed?" chuckled Bakura as he took his shirt off, revealing his well-toned body. Yami took off his shirt also. "Let's." They walked towards the bed and Yami suddenly pushed Bakura onto the bed. Bakura landed on his stomach and Yami sat on top of him and pinned his hand down.

"I thought you were stronger than me, tomb robber," Yami growled playfully. He lowered his head to kiss and bite Bakura's neck. But suddenly, he heard faint footsteps. "They're back," Yami groaned as he got off Bakura and grabbed his shirt to put it back on.

Bakura sat up and rubbed his neck. "So soon?" he asked as Yami tossed him his shirt. "I was hoping it would be longer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Both of you still hate each other!?" exclaimed Ryou after he and Yugi unlocked the door and they walked in. Both Yami and Bakura was glaring at each other angrily as they stood within inches of each other.

"I thought our plan would work," said Yugi, disappointed.

"Well, you thought wrong!" spat Bakura as he walked past them. "I'm leaving!" Ryou stared at Bakura as he walked out of the room and noticed a circular bruise on his neck.

"Aibou," Yami spoke. "Bakura and I hate each other, no matter what you try. I'm going downstairs." He left the room.

"Yugi," said Ryou. "I noticed something about Bakura."

"What do you mean?" asked Yugi, puzzled.

"I think I saw a hicky on his neck when he walked out of the room." Yugi stared at Ryou inn disbelief. "You saying that Bakura and Yami . . . .?"

"Maybe," sighed Ryou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review it.


End file.
